broken beyond repair?
by Letmeinyurarmsxxx
Summary: Chloe has been friends with fred and george her whole life and without a family stays with the weasleys. What happens in the last months of the war and how does the loss of fred affect her
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"You kids go to sleep!"

Molly Weasley yelled upstairs to her twins room in the burrow. She shook her head and made her way to the room her and her husband shared. She knew they wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon but she was relieved they were still acting like kids in midst of all this death and sorrow.

"She knows we won't be going to sleep"

Both of the Weasley twins laughed at the young woman's comment. Chloe had been the twin's best friend since they were kids. They were inseparable, even now Molly didn't object to them sleeping in the same bed. During their first few years in Hogwarts Mr. Weasley made Chloe sleep in Ginny's room but eventually eased up.

"Remember dad made you sleep downstairs…"

"And you would always sneak up here and have to get up early to make it to Ginny's room"

Chloe smiled at the memory. She knew that now no one would say that they were more than friends. The young girl had settled comfortably onto Fred's chest when George flopped onto her stomach draping his arm over her. The boys fell asleep easily but Chloe's nerves kept her up. She wouldn't be able to handle loosing either of the twins in the final battle. She wouldn't be strong enough to bear the grief. They were her reason for being happy now that her parents were gone.

"Chloe…go to sleep"

George took hold of her hand and drew circles on it with his thumb hoping to calm her.

"I can't George…"

"Come on there's a wedding tomorrow"

With a sigh the young woman laid her head back and closed her eyes. She let her hand run through George's hair until she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to an empty bed, the twins had already gotten up and were probably helping set up for the wedding. She smiled at the thought of being Fleur's bride's maid. Fleur had been like a sister to her, just like the Weasleys had been family.

"Hurry up, girl!"

Molly was rushing around the kitchen apron covering her beautiful dress. Chloe shook her head and grabbed a plate of food deciding to take it to Fred and George's room so she could eat in peace. Before she was even halfway through Fred burst in the room already stripping.

"You do know the weddings in an hour"

"I'm trying to eat Fred I'd prefer to do so without you stripping!"

"You like it! I have no idea why you have to hide your feelings for me"

Fred threw himself dramatically onto Chloe making her spill her plate onto the floor.

"Fred Weasley, you better clean that up and get me another plate of food!"

"Too bad princess there's none left! Georgie and me ate it all"

"You two get dressed!"

George came into the room dressed in a colorful tux and a plate of food in his hand.

"Oh my gosh, thank you George! Your my favorite Fred spilt mine!"

Chloe had her arms wrapped around George's neck and was sticking her tongue out at Fred. Fred laughed and finished getting dressed while she ate. When she was done Fred took both of the plates and George followed after him, they had always given her the privacy they didn't allow anyone else to have. Chloe's dress was a metallic teal with a heart shaped plunge in the front and a corset design in the back. Her shoes were simple silver flats because she knew she would fall flat on her face in heels.

The next hour was hectic and everyone was focused on the bride and groom. Chloe went and checked on Bill who was a nervous wreck as he attempted to tie his tie with shaking hands.

"Of course none of your brothers help you! Men they're hopeless!"

"But you love us"

This statement made her smile because there was no doubt that she loved all the Weasley men and the women.

"Thank you, you look beautiful Chloe you've grown and I'm glad you can be part of all this with us"

"Thank you, I'm so glad I can be too"

Chloe left before she got sentimental and ruined her make-up, Fleur would be furious if she had. When she arrived to Fleur's dressing room George was waiting outside. They would be walking down the aisle together and Fred with Fleur's sister. Fleur came out of the dressing room beaming, her father at her side.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

Chloe laced her arms through George's and waited for the music to start. Her heartbeat sped up in anticipation; they had all been waiting for this wedding way too long. George smiled down at her before they took their first step onto the aisle. Without being aware of it Chloe imagined this being her wedding and she wondered who would be at the end of the aisle waiting for her. She had never cared before. School and keeping up with Fred and George's crazy pranks had been hard enough. Now in the midst of a war there was some happiness and it made her think back, and also think about the future if she would have someone to give her away.

"Don't cry yet dear, you'll ruin your lovely face"

George whispered into her ear making her blush slightly. When they were all seated Fleur made her way down the aisle and to her future. The rest of the ceremony was a blur, Molly was crying throughout the whole thing and so were half the guests.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The reception was wild. Every legal member of the family and now extended family was downing fire whiskey like they'd die if they didn't. Chloe laughed at the sight but decided to go for a walk, she would like to avoid the aftermath of all the drinking. The moon was high in the sky with a few grey clouds lingering in front of it.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Fred approached Chloe with a glass in his hand and a slight slur in his speech.

"Getting some air"

"Chloe, please if I die in this war take care of Georgie for me"

"Don't talk like that!"

"I'm serious, take care of him, he loves you"

"He loves you too so shut-up talking like that!"

Chloe stormed past him and towards the house. She had tears in her eyes as she ran up the winding staircase to the twin's room. She knew Fred was drunk but it hurt her to hear those words, to hear him talking about his death so easily. There was a time she had thought she loved Fred Weasley as more than a brother. She was in her 3rd year him in his 4th.

_FLASHBACK_

_ 13 year old Chloe Jackson sat under the large oak outside of Hogwarts looking across the black lake. She picked at her fingernails nervously as she waited for her best friend Fred Weasley. She had kept her feelings in for close to a year now and was tired of hiding. She didn't care if she could have him or not._

_ "Hey Chloe what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_ "Well, I know we've been friends for a long time but… I think I like you…"_

_ "Come here..."_

_ Fred had his arms held open and a smile on his face. Chloe stepped into his arms and hugged him tightly. She looked up at the Redhead she had always admired and smiled. Fred leaned down, his face barely an inch from hers. Chloe closed her eyes until his lips met hers they stood there for a moment just holding each other and kissing. When Chloe pulled away she couldn't help but laugh she had felt nothing for her best friend and she was glad because she wanted to stay friends._

_ "Anything?"_

_ "Not a thing."_

_ "Good…so you wanna go watch me and Georgie practice?"_

_ "Yep, don't tell him OK?"_

_ "It'll be our little secret."_

_ With a wink Fred turned towards the castle and the two continued to be the way they were before and how they always would be._

Chloe was brought out of her memories by a loud explosion and instantly jumped up and ran to the window. There were death eaters flying everywhere and children were being apparated away by adults. Chloe watched at hermione, harry and ron apparated their hands connected with eachother. Chloe ran downstairs her wand out but was met by fred and george who didnt say a word and just apparated with her. They appeared at Bill and Fluer's house on the beach and they rushed inside. She heard a few pops and knew the weasleys had arrived and had just left their home.

Molly looked brokenhearted as she entered the small living room of the cottage. The rest of the family slowly appeared behind them. Chloe knew it hurt to leave but they knew it was no use to stay at the burrow. Everyone would soon be battling the dark forces and their lives would be torn apart from every possible direction.

" It'll be alright molly dear we're all together now"

" i know darling, i know"

Molly went upstairs with her husband so all of the kids stayed downstairs and made a fire. Every single person in the room was terrified and chose not to say a word. Chloe made her way to where fred and george were standing and let them hug her. She chose to hug george first then hugged fred as well. Bill smiled at the three of them and pulled his new bride even closer.

"Well lets all get some rest!"

Bill was the one to break the silence and everyone was grateful for it. We all exchanged goodnights and went to our rooms. Chloe expanded the bed in the smallest room to fit all three of them. Fred plopped down on the bed and fell asleep in seconds. George smiled at Chloe and held out his hand.

"Go on a walk with me?"

"Of course"

Chloe apparated herself and george onto the beach and started walking it. It was chilly but she didnt want to go back inside. She george drape his coat over her shoulders then pulled him closer. George had always been the more serious twin, especially when him and his brother were seperated.

"Can i say something without you freaking out?'

"Maybe..."

"That day you were in your 3rd year, when you wrote fred a letter and told him to meet you...well i followed him and i saw everything."

"W-what?"

"And I wanted to be mad at him, at you but the two of you acted the same like nothing had happened between the two of you. Even so I wish I had been in his place..."

"George.."

Chloe knew her mouth was slack and she was blushing but she couldnt believe what she was hearing from george. First that he had seen the awkward exchange second that he wished it had been him.

"Chloe I wouldn't want this to change us"

"I know georgie...but it changes everything"

Chloe took all her courage and pulled George's mouth to hers and kissed him pouring all of her fear, and happiness and even love into it.

"What does this mean?"

Chloe had to ask, had to know what he wanted.

"That fred cant hold you anymore, only me."

"Fine with me but you'll have to discuss that with him"

George chuckled and kissed chloe one last time before they made their way back to the little cottage. He knew this relationship would be effortless but would be beginning in midst of a dark time and that was never a good thing. When the two got upstairs in their little room Chloe settled between her two favorite men in the whole world. She prayed she would dream tonight of good things not the evil that lurked outside the wards put around the cottage.

The next morning Chloe woke up with Fred's arm around her from behind and both of George's arms around around her his forhead resting on hers. She smiled at George's peaceful face. He looked like a child again laying there and she didnt want to disturb him.

"Breakfasts readyy!"

Chloe cringed at molly's yell but couldnt hold in her laugh when fred fell off the bed from the shock of his mother's voice. He rubbed his temples and shook his brother awake who quickly let go of Chloe. Chloe frowned at this but figured he would tell them in due time. She made her way to the bathroom to get a shower before everyone else decided to. The water was hot and warmed up her chilled body. After she was thawed out Chloe washed her hair and body making sure to get the bits of sand from the beach off her legs. She didnt waste time getting dressed and putting her hair up in a quick ponytail.

George stood at the counter shoveling food into his mouth when Chloe came up behind him and wrapped her arms lovingly around his torso. Within 2 seconds cat calls were coming from Fred and Bill. Fluer hit Bill's chest which only made him laugh and kiss her. George turned around and smiled through his embarassment. Chloe could see his face getting red and she couldnt help herself. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek which made him get even redder.

"I knew it! Im a genius!"

Fred came over and picked up chloe swinging her around.

"Fred put me down! Im hungry"

"Not for food"

Ginny smirked at the comment she had made knowing it would embarass Chloe. All the men in the room began laughing holding their stomachs along with ginny. Molly shook her head and mumbled something chloe didnt quite catch. Chloe was the one blushing this time and just went in the kitchen and made a plate of food.

"Your all immature and unbelievable"

"Aww dont be mad Chloe they're just kidding"

"You were laughing too! and i thought you'd be on my side"

"Sorry"

Chloe stuck out her tounge at George even though she knew it was a childish thing to do. Mr weasley came downstairs with a smile on his face then frowned when he saw George's arm around Chloe's waist.

"I knew this day would come, no more sleeping with them Chloe"

"Yes sir"

Chloe was dissapointed but understood why he was changing the rule.

"But dad if something was going to happen it would have by now"

"George let it go"

"No. We're in the middle of a war and no one knows who we'll lose and who will live."

"George its fine"

"No why is now any different from the last 6 years!"

"George Weasley you will not argue with me! I am the father and she will not be sleeping with you and your brother! She is like a daughter to me but i should have stopped that nonsense long ago!"

George stormed out of the cottage and all that was left was a heavy silence. Chloe looked down at her place her cheeks burning she was angry but understood why Arthur was so against them sleeping in the same room.

"Chloe i hope you understand"

"I do. But george is partly right as well"

"I know he is"

Everyone went back to their previous conversations and continued eating. They knew george would come back when he had cooled off. Fred was going around trying to prank people attempting to kill the tension but couldn't. Chloe felt the tension growing, they all knew that soon they would be fighting for more than just their lives but for the lives of those who couldnt fight or those who had already lost their lives.


End file.
